


Er mag diesen Ort nicht

by cricri



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Barneys POV, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ganz ruhig, alter Mann.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er mag diesen Ort nicht

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge: h/c – Notaufnahme – für mich  
> nessaniel hat mich auf tumblr hiermit getaggt: Lee/Barny: 18 (Amnesia AU)  
> Personen: Barney Ross und Lee Christmas  
> Genre: h/c, Fluff, Slash oder Pre-Slash  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N 1: Ist das ein AU? Wer weiß … könnte auch canon werden ;) Ich kenne nach wie vor leider nur Ex3 und hoffe, ich habe die beiden einigermaßen getroffen. Und medizinisch ist hier wieder mal alles mehr als vage *hust*  
> A/N 2: Für mich ist das Slash (oder Pre-Slash), aber alles bleibt so offen, daß man es auch als Freundschaft lesen kann.

***

Als er zu sich kommt, wird ihm fast schwindelig von all dem Lärm und den Lichtern. Er versucht, die Kabel abzureißen, die ihn am Bett festhalten, aber er kommt nicht weit, bevor ihn jemand packt und zurück auf die Matratze drückt.

„Ganz ruhig, alter Mann.“ Der andere grinst ihn an und für einen Augenblick versinkt das Chaos um sie herum in den Hintergrund. „… hörst du mich?“

„Was?“ Er versucht, an dem anderen vorbei zu schauen und sieht auf der Trage neben sich einen jungen Mann. Viel Blut und viele Menschen, die wie aufgescheuchte Ameisen um ihn herumwuseln. Als einer davon ein Skalpell ansetzt, sieht er schnell weg. _Notaufnahme_. Er kennt diesen Ort. Und er mag ihn nicht, so viel ist sicher.

„Ross?“ Eine Hand berührt ihn leicht an der Schulter. Er bringt nicht die Energie auf, sie abzuschütteln, er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu fragen, wovon der andere redet. Und dann wird ihm plötzlich klar, daß das vermutlich sein Name ist, und daß ihm das überhaupt nichts sagt.

„Was ist passiert?“ Klingt seine Stimme immer so verwaschen und undeutlich? Oder liegt das an dem, was auch immer passiert ist? Jedenfalls wirkt der andere erleichtert, daß er etwas gesagt hat. „Du hast dich zusammenschlagen lassen. Im Urlaub. Wir haben nicht mal einen Auftrag!“

Er nickt, als wisse er genau, wovon der andere redet. Der sieht über die Schulter, als hinter ihm laut Anweisungen gebrüllt werden, und rückt dann ein wenig zur Seite, so daß ihm die Sicht auf das Nachbarbett versperrt ist. „Schwerer Autounfall“, sagt er. „Die kamen rein, kurz nachdem ich dich hergebracht hab‘. Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da, vielleicht können wir gleich wieder –“

„Lee Christmas?“

Der andere dreht sich um. _Christmas_. Das ist ja wohl ein Witz. Wer um Himmels Willen heißt so?

„… wieder bei Bewußtsein, sehr gut.“ Die Ärztin lächelt ihn freundlich an und bittet ihn, mit den Augen ihrer Taschenlampe zu folgen. Anscheinend macht er das gut, denn sie murmelt anerkennend. „Soweit scheint alles O.K. zu sein. Eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Und die übrigen Verletzungen müssen natürlich auch noch versorgt werden.“

Christmas nickt. Er räuspert sich, damit die Ärztin wieder direkt mit ihm redet. „Kann ich dann wieder hier raus?“ Auch wenn er sich im Moment an nichts erinnert, er weiß genau, daß er nicht hierbleiben will.

„Ich würde Sie lieber eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten, falls sich Ihr Zustand noch einmal verschlechtert. Immerhin waren Sie einige Minuten bewußtlos.“

„Ich kann ihn im Auge behalten“, bietet Christmas an. „Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen ihn sowieso nicht hier behalten, er wird Ihnen nichts als Ärger machen.“ Da ist wieder dieses Lächeln. Er kann regelrecht sehen, wie die Ärztin schwach wird. Letztens Endes gibt sie Christmas eine Latte von Anweisungen, was er beachten soll, wann er unbedingt sofort ins Krankenhaus zurück muß, und welche Medikamente er schlucken soll. Also er, nicht Christmas. Anscheinend ist Ross sein Nachname, was ihn einigermaßen erleichtert. Jetzt muß er nur noch seinen Vornamen herausfinden. Und den ganzen Rest; vor allem wer dieser Christmas ist und wieso er hier ist und seine Ärztin mit seinem Lächeln einwickelt.

Er hat einige Zeit, über diese Fragen nachzugrübeln, während ein Pfleger oberflächliche Verletzungen desinfiziert und verbindet und Christmas sich _um die Formalien_ kümmert, was immer das heißt. Nicht, daß ihm das was nützen würde. Sein Schädel brummt, und da, wo Erinnerungen sein sollten, klafft ein großes, tiefes Loch. Für einen Moment kommt er ins Schwanken, ob er den Gedächtnisverlust nicht doch erwähnen sollte, auch wenn er dann garantiert noch hierbleiben muß. Aber dann kommt Christmas zurück und sagt, daß sie jetzt gehen können. Und da ist nicht nur dieses Lächeln, da sind auch Hände, die ihm hochhelfen und die ihn Richtung Tür dirigieren und er ist sich mit einem Mal über eine Sache völlig sicher – daß er bei Christmas am richtigen Ort ist. Der Rest wird sich finden.

* Fin *


End file.
